Harry Potter and The Spirit Flare
by HarryMuto
Summary: Summary: Harry has a massive outburst of Spiritual Energy this gains the attention of certain members of the Japanese Community


**Chapter 1 - Spiritual Disturbance**

**Harry Potter and The Spirit Flare Burst.**

**Chapter One - Spiritual Disturbance**

**Summary: Harry has a massive outburst of Spiritual Energy this gains the attention of certain members of the Japanese Community.**

**This will basically be a (hopefully) massive partial multiple Anime Cross meaning with abilities and characters I like from my favourite animes so far I predict it will be HP/Bleach (Rukia) /Blue Exorcist (Rin's Father)/Card Captors (Sakura duh.) more will probably be added though.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Bleach, Blue Exorcist, or Card Captor Sakura, I never have and never will, I make no profit or indeed any monetary gain from this.**

Kuchikki Rukia was making her way to the Karakura Town Medical Center when her Communicator started beeping and vibrating urgently, "Nani o, karera wa kono-jikan ga hoshī" she unhappily grumbled to herself whilst opening the screen. The message she saw would change her life.

**サリー州、イギリスで検出された緊急、ハイ**

**Urgent, High Captain level Spirit Disturbance, Detected in Surrey, England.**

**Investigate Immediately!**

**キャプテンレベルの精神障害、。、すぐ調べる！**

Strangely Rukia was quite happy, to be going to England she had been looking for a decent excuse to get away from Ichigo, who wouldn't stop looking at her when he thought she wasn't looking but was too much of a weak arse coward to tell the extremely submissive girl what he wanted. So it was safe to say that at this point she was just glad to get as far away from the frustration as possible, that being said she hurriedly entered the Medical Center to collect her clothes, and tell Ichigo the 'bad' news that he couldn't accompany her as he couldn't flash-step. This being done she centred herself for the hardest series of flash-steps she'd ever attempted and thanking the creator that her powers had come back suddenly last week as she had a feeling she would need them.

Some time later Rukia practically collapsed upon ending her last step as she arrived on Privet Drive, Surrey, England. Expecting to be forced to the ground by the Spirit Disturbance she was sent to investigate, she was shocked to find that to her senses it seemed to have a caressing quality that instantly hardened her small nipples and made her short of breath for an entirely different reason than normal, steeling herself she narrowed in on the signal, and in short order reached a house which had a brass sign proudly identifying itself as Number. Four, only then did she hear the agonised scream, it had such volume and intensity that Rukia had too nervously look around for a Menos Grande, for surely only a hollow could make such a scream.

But then she realised that the scream was coming from inside the immaculate house in front of her, no longer caring about stealth or other such things she swiftly slashed her Zimpaktu across the door and ran in what she saw shocked the life back out of her, she watched horrified at the moment as a large man viciously beat a small black haired child. The thought of such a man having the massive amounts of power terrified her until she realised that it wasn't the fat mortal producing the strangely erotic aura but perhaps more surprising was that it was the child doing it the riatsu had no direction just spilling from his malnourished frame as it was true but the pure amount was staggering and it didn't seem close to stopping either, however until it was focused riatsu had very little effect on mortals. So it wasn't helping him any, Rukia however had no such problem with focusing her power and decided to ignore another of the Central forty-sixes laws as she prepared to attack. "Kunrinsha yo! Chiniku no kamen, banshō, habataki, hito no na o kansu mono yo! Shōnetsu to sōran, umihedate sakamaki minami e to ho o susume yo! Hadō #31. Shakkahō"

A ball of condensed red energy flew from her out stretched palm and slammed into the large attacker he immediately fell unconscious with heavy burns where the resulting explosion had touched, she walked over to the child, to see not a young boy as she suspected but a malnourished teenager, who was just breathing heavily whilst staring at her in what looked like lust mixed with what she thought was acceptance. "So I'm dead then reaper?" the teen murmured "No, your not!" Rukia stated confused if she remembered correctly The Grim Reaper and his reapers were believed to guide souls in the west, but that implied he knew what her job was, which was impossible wasn't it.

"Why then?" He rasped before releasing a series of hacking coughs and Rukia suddenly remembered he was likely seriously injured, "Please allow me to heal you" He seemed to look right through her before nodding once and asking "name?" Both the determination of his consent and the authority of his simple question was enough to send a thrill straight to Rukia's core as she resisted the urge to rub her legs together "Rukia" She answered having just enough composure to both keep the arousal out of her voice and remember that the west didn't tend to use honorifics. "Harry Potter" he replied looking up at her and allowing her to look at his shocking emerald eyes, seeing first hand the determination and defiance in his gaze she was no longer able to suppress the low moan begging to be released. But she had a job to do as she shuffled over to his injured form and started channelling healing Kido into him. Hoping that she could keep him alive long enough for her to follow the urge telling her she had found him, the one she could truly submit to, her master.

Finally Harry was able to stand and he frowned upon noticing that as he stood Rukia lowered herself to her knees with her eyes downcast. "look at me please." Rukia hesitatingly meet his gaze "Thank You." he said before gasping as he seemed to pitch forward before finding himself in a strange world in which he heard what sounded like Rukia's voice only huskier more seductive it repeated over and over "take me master Harry, take me" it took him awhile but he eventually realised what she wanted and smirked as he spoke within her strange mental world three words which would change both their lives for ever "Yes my, Slave"

**A/N: So there it is the first chapter of my new story Read and Review Please.**

**Translations**

**Nani o, karera wa kono-jikan ga hosh****ī** - What, do they want this time.

**"Kunrinsha yo! Chiniku no kamen, bansh****ō, habataki, hito no na o kansu mono yo! Shōnetsu to sōran, umihedate sakamaki minami e to ho o susume yo!****"** - "Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south!" - Hado #31 Red Flame Cannon


End file.
